


Это будет интересно...

by Kate_Gray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Gray/pseuds/Kate_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Поехали! Я покажу тебе себя. У тебя в лофте. В спальне… - заманчиво предлагает мальчишка и Дерек идёт за ним, потому что это действительно будет интересно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это будет интересно...

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, я ещё не раз напишу это к своим миникам - не ищите тут смысл, потому что его просто нет.  
> Ногицунэ - маленькая лисичка внутри Стайлза, как волк внутри оборотня. Стайлз умеет контролировать своего лиса.

\- Стайлз, можно с тобой поговорить? - Дерек сам не понимает, зачем он дожидался Стилински и зачем вообще решился на этот бредовый разговор. На самом деле, Дерек всё ещё может поговорить о чем-нибудь типа альфачества Скотта и уйти в свой лофт, но ему снилась _мама_ … И, в общем, это уже достаточная причина не игнорировать сон.

\- Ну, ничего себе, сам демон-оборотень пришёл поговорить со мной! Чем обязан? - Стайлз нервничает, но пытается скрыть это за сарказмом. Всё как обычно, в принципе. Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я никогда не принимал условия соглашения с вашими правилами _“не убивать”_. Да и я не мог позволить Девкалиону уйти зрячим альфой. И ты это знаешь! - Дерек повторяет заученные слова уже, наверное, в сотый раз, умалчивая лишь о том, что альфой Девкалион не остался бы в любом случае: уж слишком блестели глаза Питера, когда тот узнал, что стая альф разгромлена.

\- Ладно, Хейл, о чём ты хочешь поговорить? - Стилински тяжело вздыхает и проводит рукой по отросшим прядям волос.

\- У меня к тебе вопрос, на самом деле… - Дерек ждёт… сам не зная чего. Кивка? Разрешения?

\- Валяй… - Стайлз закатывает глаза и на секунду его медово-карие глаза становятся иссиня-черными, со зловещим, пугающим и таким притягательным свечением. Дерек внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, щеки Стайлза розовеют, но эти переглядки ни один из них не решается прекратить.

\- Ты в моей стае или со Скоттом? - интересуется Дерек. Стайлз опускает взгляд и сцепляет ладони, заламывая свои изящные жилистые пальцы.

\- С каких пор тебя интересует, в чьей стае человек? - изображая отсутствие интереса, бесстрастно спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек фыркает. _Человек?_ Ну, конечно! Даже несмотря на то, что Талия мертва, Хейл всё равно верит её словам, которые она сказала ему во сне. _“Столетний дикий лис живёт под боком твоим, греет хвосты свои у лап твоих. Лис питается хаосом, страданиями и несчастьями, но если ты сможешь приручить его, то станешь самым могущественным альфой. Лис - пара твоя. Твой волк пробудил лиса в паре твоей, для баланса сил. Не позволь никому убить лиса, иначе силы твои уйдут истинному альфе, а мальчик погибнет от любви к одной из клана Хейл!”_.

\- Меня интересуешь ты, Стайлз! - честно признаётся Дерек, при этом избегая прямых заявлений о Ногицунэ.

\- Давно ты знаешь? - хмыкает Стайлз и вновь смотрит прямо в глаза, но теперь не скрывает их цвет.

\- Нет… А ты давно такой? - задаёт встречный вопрос Дерек, проводя большим пальцем по скуле мальчишки.

\- Не очень… Но я сразу понял, кем стал. Не зря же я год потратил на перевод бестиария. Только вот не понимаю почему лис выбрал меня… - млея от прикосновения Дерека к своему лицу, шепчет Стайлз. - Это же как-то связано с тобой?

\- Я расскажу тебе об этом… Позже… - обещает Дерек и прижимается губами к мягким и влажным губам Стайлза. Парень отвечает на ленивый поцелуй, не углубляя его и не перехватывая инициативу.

\- Я всегда был в твоей стае. Скотт, конечно, мой друг, но мой лис чувствует своим альфой только тебя… - шепотом признаётся Стайлз. Хейл ухмыляется. - Из нас получиться интересная парочка. А стая наша будет одной из лучших. Чистокровный альфа, убивший демона-оборотня, лис, банши, охотница и её преданный волчонок в шарфике, малышка Кора, жаждущая тренировок со сломанными костями и твой чокнутый дядюшка, который в тайне мечтает уложить на лопатки Криса. Ух, мы ещё не заявили о себе, но нас уже стоит бояться. Правда?

\- Ты уверен, что нам это нужно? - интересуется Дерек, разглядывая безумно красивое свечение черных глаз лиса. _Стайлза._

\- Если ты не хочешь, то не нужно… - легко отвечает Стайлз. И не лжёт. Лису нужен альфа, лис сразу признаёт главенство волка над собой. Дерек ощущает, как агрессивно рычит его волк, принимая сильное существо в свою стаю. Признавая хитрую лисичку своей парой.

\- Для начала большей части моей стаи нужно разделаться со школой… - отшучивается Дерек, не принимая никаких решений наспех. - А Питеру придётся очень постараться, чтобы Крис посмотрел в сторону его ширинки.

\- О, это будет интересно! - смеется Стайлз, вновь целуя Дерека. - Но… есть ещё кое-что…

\- Что? - настороженно спрашивает Хейл. Стайлз вдруг покрывается ярким румянцем от скул до ключиц.

\- Меня бесят мои уши и хвосты… Девять гребанных пушистых хвостов появляются прямо над моей задницей, будто вырастают из позвоночника! - чуть запинаясь рассказывает Стайлз. Дерек удивленно смотрит на него.

\- У тебя есть бета-форма? - спрашивает Хейл, пытаясь сдержать смех, потому что это просто поразительно. Ему хочется увидеть Стайлза с хвостами… Ушами… И с голой задницей.

\- Дебильная бета-форма! - фыркает Стайлз и Дереку не удаётся сдержать глупое хихиканье.

\- О, это будет интересно! - Дерек возвращает Стилински его же фразу. Стайлз несильно шлёпает своего альфу по груди, хватает за руку и тянет к машине.

\- Поехали! Я покажу тебе себя. У тебя в лофте. В спальне… - заманчиво предлагает мальчишка и Дерек идёт за ним, потому что _это действительно будет интересно_...


End file.
